


Promise (M!Byleth)

by alyak



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, M!Byleth - Freeform, Romance, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyak/pseuds/alyak
Summary: Alt. scene with Hilda in the Goddess Tower.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Promise (M!Byleth)

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written fics in awhile, so sorry if this is subpar

A sigh escapes from Byleth as he manages to slip out of the dance, a gloved hand rubbing his forehead. 

Such events were all so new to Byleth. The young man was at least somewhat self-aware that life as a mercenary turned Professor was going to be quite the change, but he didn’t know it was going to be like this, exactly.

_Tired of getting so many girls asking you to dance?_ The voice in his head teases him.

He only scoffs, shaking his head.

For some reason, the young man only now realizes he has no clue where he is. 

_“Professor!”_ Came the familiar voice from one of his students, Hilda. Odd for her to be out here, Byleth thought.

_Hey, isn’t this the girl you’re sweet on?_

“You’re not waiting for anyone, right?”

_Say yes!_

A flustered Byleth only manages to nod.

“Thought so! I bet you’ve never heard the legend about this tower then.”

He shakes his head, “I haven’t, no.”

“Something special happens here,” Hilda begins. Byleth was admittedly surprised to hear this lazy student of his speak passionately about some tale. Unmarried individuals need to meet at this Goddess Tower to make a vow? Such foolishness. He fights the urge to roll his eyes.

“A couple guys invited me up here,” Hilda said, making Byleth feel something he wasn’t sure he could discern.

“Ah. Did you turn them down?”

“Yes, I did. If I accepted their invitations, then our vow would come true! It may be a legend, but I prefer to be cautious about such things.”

Byleth nods to that, it was understandable. 

“I went on a walk and happened upon you.” Hilda said. “And then I thought: The professors perfect. Why don’t I just make a vow to him?”

Byleth’s eyes widened to this, truly he wasn’t expecting such forwardness. He wasn’t so oblivious to not see some chemistry between the two of them, in and out of the battlefield, especially.

Hilda waits for a few seconds before giggling, “I’m just kidding, Professor! I just wanted to spy on you. See if you had someone else up here.”

“I see.” Byleth looks to the side, trying hard not to sound disappointed.

“Although if you did want to make a vow with me, I wouldn’t object…”

He locks eyes with her.

“Need some time to consider?”

A few second pass by before Byleth answers, "Yes. Let’s revisit this tomorrow morning.”

Hilda rolls her eyes, says the following in almost a whiny manner, “It’s not going to be meaningful tomorrow! You know what? Just forget I said anything.”

The stoic ex-mercenary did something he's never done before, and that was act impulsively. He could almost hear Sothis teasing him. “N-no! Wait!” He blushed slightly when he grabbed Hilda's wrist before she could walk away. Hilda was startled at first, seeing such a side to the aloof professor she came to be mentored under. She can't say she hated it.

Byleth cleared his throat before talking, "Firstly, I apologize for grabbing you like that." He says, bowing. "Secondly.. well..." His hand comes to rub his neck, unable to meet Hilda's eyes, but he can kind of tell she's smirking at him.

"I have a lot to deal with, is all." He manages to say, finally looking at her, "My feelings for you are true, but I fear I won't be able to commit to you with the way things are right now."

Hilda's eyes widened, and a tint of blush surfaced on her cheeks. A confession from her Professor was the last thing she expected tonight. Seconds pass by when Hilda finally breaks the tension. "Of course. I understand." Hilda smiles genuinely. Even if they could not be together right now... she doesn't mind waiting.

"I hope you know, that means I'll be waiting for you." She steps forward to give him a peck on the cheek.

Byleth smiles, nodding. He feels he doesn't deserve this chance. "I'll try not to keep you waiting for long."

He promises.


End file.
